My dear brother
by Yuukinosaku
Summary: Rewriting. A forbidden love, not only between siblings but between teacher and student. Yazoo x Kadaj, AU, Lemon, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

My Dear Brother – a Yazoo x Kadaj fanfiction.

A/n: This is a re-write of my old fanfiction, unless specified in the Authors Notes, you are reading an old chapter, because I will not be deleting the chapters, I will simply be replacing them.

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

Kadaj didn't really understand why he was suddenly so different. He was unsure as to why he and his brother both seemed to stumble over words they exchanged. Neither of them could speak easily to the other, and Kadaj did not understand it. Not in the least. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen, originally wanting to get a glass of water, but his brother, Loz, was in the kitchen. He looked at Loz and approached in his catlike step. He tapped his shoulder "Loz." his voice was sharp, as always. He never spoke softly, unless it was to Yazoo or Sephiroth. Obviously everyone except for Loz. Kadaj looked into Loz's eyes, his own, identical, deep blue-green eyes shone mischievously. "Loz, do you know where Yazoo is?" he almost demanded. Loz nodded "He's in his room, Kadaj." he answered simply.

Loz knew why Yazoo was unhappy, why Yazoo was confused, why Yazoo couldn't speak to Kadaj without each word being stuttered and confused. Loz knew that it was because Yazoo had found himself attracted to Kadaj. He found that the only true desire in his heart was Kadaj. The only thing he needed... Once again, was Kadaj. Loz knew that Yazoo hated how weak Kadaj had made him. He wanted to be stronger, and he wanted to deal with it easily, but he could not. Loz had seen the absolute heartbreak when Kadaj came home with a different girl each night. Yazoo hated meaning so little to Kadaj, only needed when Kadaj needed money or when he had to home school him. The summer was almost over. He was going to enroll Kadaj in a public school, He would be an English teacher, whilst Kadaj was a Freshman.

Kadaj stepped into Yazoo's room, interrupting the process of his thoughts. "Yazoo." his voice demanded his brother's attention. Yazoo looked at his younger brother, hating the desire that bubbled up in his stomach when he looked at him, the want that overtook him when he looked at that beautiful body. That body he would kill as many men as it took for Kadaj to want to be with him too. Kadaj saw that want, and recognized that feral lust. He chuckled at Yazoo, so timid. Kadaj walked over and sat down by Yazoo. He kissed his cheek, and smiled at the faint bluch that colored his cheeks. "You know, brother, I'm tired of this. We've been too awkward around each other for my liking. Haven't you noticed it, the silence is thicker than blood. I truly wish we could talk again, It used to be the only thing I considered fun, Yazoo." Kadaj spoke sincerely, in the soft voice that Yazoo loved so dearly.

"I wish we could talk more, Kadaj, but... I just, things aren't the way they used to be." Yazoo muttered softly, and looked at his brother, who gave him an inquiring look. "Please, Kadaj, don't make me tell you. It's far too hard for me, Kadaj, and you know that usually I'm very strong, emotionally, I don't want to be overconfident with my physical strength, though." He sighed. Kadaj smiled a genuine smile, a smile that caused an even more intense tug in Yazoo's groin. Kadaj smiled "Yazoo, you think I don't just... know?" and he leaned forward, kissing his brother softly on the lips, the feel of his skin again Yazoo's was great, and almost arousing, he pressed more desperately as Yazoo began to kiss back deeply. Kadaj pressed their bodies together, and practically begged Yazoo to take over.

Yazoo understood his young brother's silent pleas and picked his brother up, who quickly became a desperately squirming, aroused mass. Yazoo smirked, his brother was truly hot, obviously he had never been aroused to this point before. Yazoo smirked as he pressed his brother, who was breathing heavily in and out, trying to relax his pounding heart, but that truly wouldn't happen. His penis throbbed as Yazoo gently stroked him through his black skinny jeans. He arched slightly into the touch. "Oh... God, yes..." Kadaj moaned and Yazoo looked down into his eyes and basked in the pleasure he found in those beautiful eyes. Yazoo kissed Kadaj gently and peeled his brother's shirt off. He smirked as his brother writhed uncharacteristically underneath him. "Yazoo, hurry the hell up." he breathed. There the Kadaj he knew was.

Yazoo smirked and tweaked one dusty pink nipple, pulling a delicious gasp from Kadaj. Yazoo purred and undid Kadaj's pants, his brother squirmed "I feel like a pedophile, but Kadaj, this is too good to stop..." and Kadaj purred "Just don't tell anyone until I'm seventeen, that's the age of consent here..." his voice was soft. Yazoo pulled Kadaj's pants down, and to his surprise, found nothing underneath, simply, his erection, no longer strained, that slapped softly against his stomach once it was free. Kadaj whimpered slightly. Yazoo smirked "If I don't get off doing this you have to do it to me, too." Kadaj was worried by that statement, but didn't bother to ask.

Kadaj threw his head back with a ravaged moan as Yazoo ran his tongue up the length of Kadaj's hardness. Yazoo listened to the moans his brother tried to force back down is throat as he continued that motion, driving his brother absolutely insane. Kadaj wasn't sure why each stroke of Yazoo's tongue felt like fire on his manhood, or why he was plummeting towards that wonderful climax he could already feel building up in his stomach, burning him from the inside out, so quickly. Kadaj took what felt like moments to him, but it was truly somewhere around five minutes, and when Yazoo knew his brother was coming, he took the head of his weeping member into his mouth and sucked, swallowing every drop that flowed forth after that.

Kadaj would never admit how tired he was from his orgasm, but even if Kadaj wouldn't just tell him, Yazoo knew none the less that he was completely exhausted. He pulled him gently into his arms, buried his face in Kadaj's hair, and fell asleep after whispering a very soft and muffled-

"I love you, my dearest brother."


	2. Chapter 2

My Dear Brother – a Yazoo x Kadaj fanfiction.

A/n: This is a re-write of my old fanfiction, unless specified in the Authors Notes, you are reading an old chapter, because I will not be deleting the chapters, I will simply be replacing them.

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Final Fantasy VII.

Yazoo awoke comfortably, early rays of the summer sun illuminating Kadaj's room, making it soft, and warm. He yawned, and realized his brother, curled up in his arms, nuzzled into his chest. He smiled softly, Kadaj was only this adorable when he was asleep, While awake he was sexy, desperately attractive, even slightly feminine. Yazoo allowed his eyes to wander the room, and he saw a note on the night stand, folded neatly. Yazoo reached over with ease, not waking Kadaj. The note read;

** Yazoo, **

**It may simply be a suggestion, but I easily got into this room and saw you and Kadaj. Might I suggest you learning how to use the locking mechanism on your door?**

** Loz.**

Yazoo chuckled, Loz's sarcasm wasn't as sharp and cruel as Kadaj's was, it was rather amusing. Then, his angel awoke. "hn... Yazoo?" he yawned as he sat up. "Yes, Kadaj?" his brother smiled at him and kissed him softly "Last night was wonderful... I just thought you'd like to hear that." Kadaj chuckled, before Yazoo pulled him into his lap. Kadaj sat with his legs spread, his groin pressed against Yazoo's stomach, and his head in the crook of Yazoo's neck. Kadaj struggled slightly for a moment to get away, but he soon learned that Yazoo would not let him go. "Kadaj, my love, you need this, wether you know it or not, you need to be held like this." and Kadaj's jerking motions stopped, leaving him resting comfortably in Yazoo's arms.

"I say we go out and do something fun, Kadaj." Yazoo smiled "We haven't gone anywhere in quite some time." and Kadaj nodded "Yeah, you're right... Where are you thinking we go?" Kadaj smiled. "Hm... I say, we go to breakfast, then shop a bit, you do need new clothes, since you're being enrolled in Public School, there _is _a dress code." Yazoo's voice was still soft, but playful, now. "And, Sephiroth's coming to visit soon, want to look nice to see him?" and Kadaj laughed "He always wears expensive clothing, and he has a blond on his arm every time we see him, what's his 'lover's' name, anyway?" Kadj smirked "Cloud Strife. If they marry, Sephiroth prefers Clouds last name of ours, Yuuki, and he will take on Cloud's name, even if he's the 'husband'. I think that's... interesting." Yazoo answered Kadaj's inquiry.

They went out to a simple restaurant after dressing themselves, and they both ate rather small, but filling meals. When they left, paying a generous tip, they found themselves in the bowels of the mall. Kadaj whined softly to Yazoo "Why are all of these stores directed towards women, Yazoo?" he groaned. "Simply put, mostly, women buy clothes here. I know a few stores we can get things we'd both actually wear of our own volition. Yazoo dragged Kadaj into a store, Kadaj never really got the chance to see the name, but he scurried off, finding band tee-shirts, taking several of bands he adored. Skinny jeans with Chains and lace. Three pairs pleased him, when he looked at the price. A bunch of bracelets and several tubs of black eyeliner. Kadaj was pleased, and Yazoo had taken things much akin to Kadaj's chosing. The only difference was that Yazoo bought shirts with anime and internet references on them, and normal skinny jeans, as well as no bracelets, but a few pairs of fingerless or leather gloves.

Both were quite happy with their purchases as they went to Yazoo's motorcycle. They thanked every exisitng deity that all of their bulky bags managed to fit into the trunk that was on the back. It was more of a deep compartment that Yazoo had engineered into his bike. Yazoo sat down, and waited for Kadaj, who sat behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his back and smiling. Yazoo started his bike, and took off. They were home in no time, and both of them looked rather relaxed, and happy. This was strange for Kadaj, but then again, Loz wasn't around. Yazoo chuckled out loud at the thought . "What the hell, Yazoo?" Kadaj asked, Yazoo's grin broadening. "Nothing, Kadaj, Nothing." and Yazoo left to his own room, his lover, his brother, his friend, Kadaj, confused behind him. Yazoo needed time to think, he needed time.


	3. Chapter 3

My Dear Brother

YazooXKadaj

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Warning: Shonen-ai, or boyXboy if you don't like yaoi/shonen-ai you need to leave, please, I don;t want to upset any homophobes! Oh, and this is AU.

A/N: Sephy's coming to visit! Oh, and I love to write, more so than a lot of people, I update A LOT.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Yazoo hugged Kadaj close, knowing Sephiroth would be here any minute now. He let go of his younger brother, and told him this _"While Sephiroth is here, we do not act like anything more than brothers. Ok, Kadaj?"_ and Kadaj had agreed. They waited, Yazoo talking to Loz, Kadaj all alone, wishing Yazoo was by his side again. When Sephiroth walked in, they turned. Kadaj was the only one who did not. He sighed as Sephiroth walked to him in particular. "Is something wrong, Kadaj?" He asked, the caring 20 years older brother he was. He never visited them. They knew he was homophobic, though. "Nothing at all." Kadaj said. Yazoo envied that Sephiroth was the one able to speak with _his _Kadaj. _'Kadaj belongs to me, and me alone! Get away from him Sephy!'_ Yazoo ferociously thought. Sephiroth went to Yazoo and Loz next. "How have you three been?" He said. "Fine." Loz said. Kadaj would be starting 10th grade a week from that day, meaning Yazoo would be very much deprived. "Kadaj is starting the tenth grade next week." Yazoo informed. "Ah, I see." Sephiroth said. Usually, Sephiroth stayed for the day, and the night of. But today, Sephiroth seemed rushed. "I have duty to attend to... I will see you upon my next visit, brothers." He said. Yazoo was internally partying. When Sephiroth was far enough away, he crossed the room to Kadaj and hugged him from behind. "He left, Kadaj..." Yazoo whispered. Kadaj smiled, a very uncharacteristic smile, seeing as he almost never meant the happiness he showed, and placed his hands over Yazoo's. "Good... good..." he said. Kadaj already had every bit of things he needed for school and a bit more, Yazoo wanted to be sure that he was perfectly set, and that nothing would go wrong.

The Next Week

Kadaj had been driven on Yazoo's bike (A/N: those awesome motor bike things... I want one) to school. He hated the uniform, a stark white button up shirt and deep black dress pants. Yazoo said that he looked good in the outfit, so he would wear it, because Yazoo liked it in any way. He entered and saw a lot of people he did not know, he had been home-schooled by Yazoo (seeing as Loz worked a LOT.) but now that was a bad idea. He was automatically greeted by a spazzy young girl, with black hair. "Hi!" She said. "Hello..." Kadaj said, a hint of sadness in is voice. being separated from Yazoo was hard on him. "'Ey! Yazoo!" He heard a man shout. "Reno?!" Yazoo said. "Why the sudden change of school... place... how... for Kadaj?" The close friend of Sephiroth's friend, Cloud said. "Ne, we just thought it'd be better for him here, now if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving." Yazoo said, getting on his bike and leaving. "Helloooo~ Helloo!" the girl shouted. "I asked you a question!" She hissed. "Oh, what was it?" Kadaj said. "What's your name?" The girl said. "Kadaj, and you are?" he said. "I'm Yuffie! nice to meet you!" she smiled. "You've got really nice hair..." Yuffie said. Kadaj sighed, Yazoo said that to him once, it had made him blush and call Yazoo girly. "Thanks..." he said, walking away. He was shouted at by her, for just leaving like that, but he didn't quite care. HE went to each class in order, and simply did the work, it was all WAY below him. But then, there was lunch, there was pizza, in which Kadaj had never tried. He was told by a group of boys laughing at his naivety that it was awesome. He had narrowed his cat-like eyes and asked them another question. "Why are you laughing." they stopped in fear. "Well, explain why you've never had pizza." one said, arrogantly. "Well, has it not occured to you that this might be different that what I've been raised with?" Kadaj hissed, and entered the lunchroom, getting the pizza, seeing as everyone said that the other... thing... it was unidentifiable to Kadaj, was atrocious. He sat, alone. He was approached by Yuffie, and this time, she had two other people with her. "Hi Kadaj!" He said. "Hello, Yuffie.." Kadaj said quietly back. "Do you mind if we sit with you?" Yuffie said. "No, not at all... Go ahead." Kadaj said, his mind on Yazoo. "This is Squall and Aerith." Yuffie said.

Kadaj ignored their petty conversation and ate, thinking of Yazoo. When he finally left, his classes inching by so slowly. He was picked up by the man that had plagued his thoughts all day long. He got onto the back of his beloved's bike, and they went home together. When they got to their house, Kadaj, just as Yazoo opened the door and entered the house, pulled on his sleeve and made him turn around and he stood in his toes and kissed him, He kissed Yazoo, the only person he _truly _loved. Yazoo smiled into the kiss, and slowly returned it. Kadaj pulled away, thinking that even if they were brothers, that it was too early to repeat last night... nonetheless go even further. Yazoo hugged Kadaj. Loz was smiling at the sight from the kitchen, they seemed so happy. Loz was thinking of moving to a smaller more humble house. Maybe then they could have a better life, seeing as Yazoo liked exploring their house, it took Kadaj great deals of time to seek out Yazoo's company when Loz was busy. Kadaj could easily have loved Yazoo, but before Yazoo practically molested him (A/N: he didn't, Kadaj _wanted_ what Yazoo did.), had he loved him, besides the brotherly love that they all had, simply because they were brothers? He stopped that thought as Kadaj and Yazoo approached him-- _oh! that's so cute! walking hand in hand!_ Loz couldn't help but think. "Brother." Yazoo said. "Yes?" Loz replied. "We think it'd be a good idea if we go get something to eat together!" Kadaj smiled. Loz smiled "sounds great." he said. Yazoo nodded, and they headed for the door, Yazoo getting onto his bike, followed by Kadaj, who wrapped his arms around Yazoo's waist, and placed his head on his shoulder. Loz on his, thinking that even if it was incest, Yazoo and Kadaj were a cute couple. Once they got to a nice restaurant, they parked, and headed in. KAdaj sat by Yazoo on one side of their booth, and Loz on the other, by himself. Yazoo got a simple salad. Kadaj getting grilled chicken, and Loz having a large steak. (A/N: this is what it's like at dinner with me, my mom, and my dad, me= chicken, Mom= Salad, Dad=steak.) Kadaj and Yazoo held hands under the table, unnoticed. Yazoo ate, quickly, and simply watched Kadaj devour his meal. They paid, quite a bit over, and left. Kadaj and Yazoo were going to be doing something... something huge... tonight.

That Night

Yazoo had helped Kadaj move his stuff into his room. Kadaj was moving his things, so that he could be with Yazoo, he learned that it was unbearable to be without him. Once they finished, it was really late. They climbed into bed together, and slept, Kadaj in Yazoo's arms, dreading the morning. But, when they awoke, Yazoo was still holding Kadaj, who was snuggled comfortably into his brother's chest. Kadaj didn't quite want to leave, but he had an hour until he had to, so Yazoo made him a nice breakfast, something he was expert at, amazing omlettes, Kadaj was enticed by Yazoo's cooking, there was so much more that his older brother could make, and he wanted to know what exactly there was, so he would have Yazoo cook as much as he would. Yazoo, once he finished Kadaj's food, gave it to him, and placed a calm kiss to the lips of the younger boy. He smiled. Kadaj ate his breakfast quick, and Yazoo took him to the building that was called a high school, but was dubbed by Kadaj as Hell. He lived through his classes, got salad for lunch, and was forced into a conversation with Squall, Yuffie, and Aerith. "So! Kadaj! Tell us about yourself." Aerith said. "We've been here the past two days and you have said nothing to us!" Yuffie said. Kadaj sighed, hinting the sadness he felt. Over the intercom there was an announcement that made Kadaj want to run straight for his lit class. "There is a new teacher replacing in the Literature Class. (A/N: does Yazoo have a last name? if he does, I don't care I gave him one) Mr. Yuki. Please treat him as you would any other teacher. that is all" and Kadaj gasped. "What's up, Kadaj?" Squall said. "Tha-that's my brother..." Kadaj said.

He practically flew out of the lunchroom. _Which one is it! Please! Be Yazoo!!_ Kadaj screamed in his mind, over and over. He prepared his things for his literature class, the last class he had in a day, lunch was second to last. He collected himself, and walked to the classroom he knew welly, and allowed his hair to fall into his eyes. As he entered the room, he heard a gasp. _Yazoo!_ Kadaj thought happily, he looked up at the sound of his brother, and lover's voice. "Kadaj?" Yazoo said. "Ya-- Yazoo!" Kadaj smiled, and Squall walked in, panting. "Ka-" pant "Daj..." pant "Yuffie..." pant "told me to.." pant "find you." he said, it was a bit pathetic. "Why?" Kadaj said. "She got worried..." Squall explained. "No reason, we can leave early if we have no reason to be in the lunchroom, Squall." Kadaj explained. "That's Leon!" Squall hissed. "Your actual name is Squall, I will not be calling you by the beginning of your last name." and with that, he strode to his seat, sat, and placed his things inside of the desk. Squall left, got his things, and came back, sitting in his seat, next to Kadaj. Yazoo was an amazing teacher, but he could tell Kadaj was desperately trying not to tun to his brother and kiss him, to force him to hold him, to cry, and tell him he loved him and hated being away from him like he was. Yazoo approached Kadaj's desk, and tapped a couple of times on it. "Hey! Otouto! Just because we're related doesn't mean you don't have to listen!" Yazoo said. "S-sorry... Aniki..." Kadaj said. A few girls replied to the fact that an older brother/ teacher would care enough to keep his younger brother's grades up with an "aaawwww!" Yazoo glared. "Detention." at the girls. Kadaj laughed. Yazoo got back to the lesson, and soon, it was over, and as Yazoo had things to grade, Kadaj stayed after school with his brother. Once Yazoo finished, it was around five and Kadaj was getting anxious to go home. Yazoo kissed the young child, he pulled him close, and ravaged the boy. They got home quickly, Loz shouted at them for being so late: "Why are you _**Three Hours Late**?!"_ and Yazoo and Kadaj simply laughed with eachother, heading to the room they now shared.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Here you go~! I hope you guys like it. Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

My Dear Brother chapter 4

YazooXKadaj

Warning: Shonen-ai, since I'm the type to write that it's to early to have sex with your uke/seme after a week of relationship.

A/N: I love this story dearly! I love writing it and I hope you guys like reading it~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kadaj and Yazoo slept together, in what _used to be_ Yazoo's room, now, it was theirs. They shared, and they liked it. "So, How did you get into the school system, Yazoo?" Kadaj asked as they laid next to each other. "I... simply applied for a job, and seeing as they were replacing whoever I replaced... they accepted me in a heartbeat." Yazoo said. "Ah, I see." Kadaj said. "Did you go to my school and try getting a job there because you'd end up having me with you?" Kadaj said, hopeful that Yazoo loved him as much as he assumed. "In truth, yes." Yazoo said, turning to Kadaj and pulling him close. Kadaj smiled into the embrace. But at this time, Yazoo was thinking thoughts of doubt, of questioning.

_He is my brother, I should not feel this way...._

_But then.... if I should only love him as a brother, that why did I... Why..._

_He's only a child! What the hell am I doing?!_

_He_ now felt like a pedophile, 25 years old and practically raping his 15 year old brother. (a/N: I haven't seen AC so I have no idea what their actual ages are, I'm kindof a noob.) He felt Kadaj snuggle to him, it reassured him. Yazoo wrapped his arms around Kadaj, and they quickly fell asleep, together in each others arms. They woke up at the same time, and got dressed quickly, and since Yazoo had to be to the school earlier than Kadaj he asked if he minded skipping breakfast. "no, not at all, Yazoo." Kadaj smiled. Kadaj, despite his pure infatuation, was also questioning about being with Yazoo, and wondering if he actually_ did _incest. He loved Yazoo more than anything, so yes, he did incest. They drove quickly to the school. Once there, a few students that were all too early laughed at them, finding Kadaj's being with Yazoo constantly a bit queer. Yazoo gave them detention with him after school, and headed to his classroom, KAdaj following purely to be with Yazoo for a bit longer. They were together until about fifteen minutes before school started, and then Kadaj departed to get his things and head to the art room, his first class. They were told to draw someone they admired, and because he was inspired, he drew Himself, Loz, and Yazoo. The teacher was shocked by his amazing art, in only an hour, he made a perfectly realistic picture of THREE people. He could identify them as Kadaj himself, Yazoo Yuki, and another man, most likely related to them. He decided to e-mail the main guardian for Kadaj, seeing as his parents were missing. He e-mailed Yazoo:

**your brother has been named my star student, I've scanned and am sending a picture he drew, within one hour. Our theme today was people the students admire. He drew Himself, You, and another man I cannot identify. I was told to give you updates on Kadaj's progress, and I ask that you tell me who exactly that other person is.**

**Reno Akai.**

Yazoo smiled, reading the e-mail he had received, and looking at the amazing picture of himself, Kadaj, and Loz. He sighed, and got back to what he was teaching his students, they had started a poetry unit. He was teaching them about haiku for that day. He smiled, and recited on that he ahd written for Kadaj:

_"For you my brother,_

_I would give up the world_

_Just never Give up."_

He also explained that at the time he wrote it, He had had nothing but Loz and Kadaj, and on occasion, Sephiroth. A girl, with blond hair, raised her hand. "Yes, Rikku?" Yazoo said. "I know Kadaj... But who are Loz and Sephiroth?" Rikku said. "Ah, I forgot to tell you about them... They are my brothers, Kadaj being youngest, then myself, Loz, and then Sephiroth." Yazoo recited. "Do you have pictures of them?" a boy with silver hair to his shoulders that reminded him of Kadaj, but he was not at all like him said... what was his name... Riku? "Yes, in fact." He turned the large-screen TV that was connected to his computer on, and went into some files, and showed them some pictures of Loz, Himself and Kadaj. There was three of Sephiroth. He would stare at the ones with Kadaj wistfully, and sadly click to the next. He pinted out Sephiroth and Loz to them. He then, once it was the lunch period appointed for the students, a few classes later, answered Reno's e-mail.

**Mr. Akai**

**The other man you see is my older brother, Loz. I am quite proud of Kadaj's work. I'm quite happy that he's the _star _student!**

**Yazoo Yuki.**

He waited patiently, knowing Kadaj, the brightest star in the night sky, the most beautiful rose within four million acres of them, and the kindest soul a brother could have, would be there quite soon. But, Kadaj, at lunch, tortured by the new policy Squall and Aerith had made that said if He left, he would be watched by Squall. If he were to go see Yazoo, he may get desperate and just _kiss him._ In front of a bunch of people, that could be catastrophic. There was a strict anti-teacher/student relationship policy. He missed Yazoo dearly, and drawing him made it worse. "Ok, Kadaj, just tell us what's wrong already!" Yuffie said. "What makes you think something is wrong?" Kadaj said. Yuffie frowned. "You just seem sad." she said. "I miss someone.." Kadaj said. "Who?!" Yuffie said, vigorously. "I don't want, or have to tell you that." Kadaj said. His heart ached when he said the words, he sounded so like Sephiroth. "Pleeaase Tellll mmeee!" Yuffie said. He looked at her. "Someone I love, I'm not going to say any more." Kadaj said. "That's enough, I guess.." Yuffie said, hoping to get who it was out. Kadaj told them very important things, could this be something scandalous? "Hey! Kadaj, why won't you tell us who it is?" Yuffie said. "I... just don't feel right telling people." Kadaj said. "What, is it like, yaoi, incest, something scandalous like shota?" She asked. "I.." Kadaj sighed. "Tell me! I won't tell _anyone_!" she said. He wrote it down.

**A.) incest**

**B.) he's ten years older than me.**

**C.) His name: Yazoo Yuki, my older brother.**

She squealed, and just to be safe, ripped the paper into very tiny shreds. KAdaj had disappeared, and Squall was still there, eating his lunch. Kadaj was running, running to the to the literature, more like an E L/A class, but it was dubbed literature by the principal. He got there, having stopped at his locker, in under three minutes. He panted as he entered the room. Yazoo smiled. "You're about a half an hour early, little brother." Yazoo said. "All the more time... I have with you." Kadaj said. Yazoo embraced his younger brother, pulling him into his arms. Their brief exchange was cut short by the gasp of their Principal, the boss and the horrifying tyrant. "Wha--" Cloud gasped. He didn't think that it was a simple brotherly hug, something just to make the other smile. Seeing as Kadaj had pulled himself up, and, with passion, kissed Yazoo. "Y-Yazoo! Kadaj!" Their friend shouted.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I love-love-love cliffhangers!


	5. Chapter 5

My Dear Brother chapter 5

YazooXKadaj

Warning: Lemons, cursing, uh.. yeah. Yaoi.

A/N: I needed to write some lemons for these two again. Oh, and, yeah, I have a FILTHY mind, please don't mind me. this is probably crappy anyway so... NE! Review me please....I need to know what other people think.

* * *

Yazoo and Kadaj had been caught in a heated kiss, one that would end up, that night, what sparked something so much more. Cloud had been quite angry, and told them that he was telling Sephiroth, but Yazoo could keep his job. Yazoo and Kadaj had gone home that night quickly, and the second they were inside, Kadaj was up against a wall, Yazoo had him in a ravaging kiss, one he wanted to never end. He made Kadaj feel so light, as his tongue explored his mouth and he tasted the sweet, just lovely taste that was of Yazoo. Kadaj was honestly desperate, and he wanted Yazoo more than anything, more now than ever. They heard a noise, the door opened, and Loz, late home from working, entered. "O-oh, am I interrupting?" Loz said. He was perfectly fine with the relationship between his brothers, even if it was incestuous, and wrong. Yazoo went back the the fevered kiss he had Kadaj in. Kadaj gasped, and gripped frantically at Yazoo's shirt, puling him closer, and kissing back, his tongue running along the bottom of Yazoo's causing the older to shudder in pleasure. He pulled away from Kadaj. "I think... we should take this to our room..." Yazoo whispered. Kadaj nodded, and they practically ran up the stairs, down the halls, falling all over each other, stopping for a heated kiss every so often, and then they reached Yazoo's room. Once they got to the place they were heading for, they were both filled with bliss, they wanted the other in the worst possible way.

Kadaj flopped onto the bed, Yazoo following him, holding himself up , his hands over Kadaj's, who was blushing a bright red. Yazoo kissed Kadaj with an intense passion, it was driving Kadaj wild. Yazoo smirked, and quickly stripped his younger brother of his shirt. He quickly moved his kisses from the lips of his brother to his collarbone, and down his chest, quickly to his stomach, and stopping at his pants line. "P-please... Ya... Zoo..." Kadaj said, sounding strangled and needy. "Please what..." Yazoo was torturing his brother. "A-ah! Please... Yazoo... I need.... you to..." Kadaj couldn't keep speaking, his body was far to hot and his mind far too clouded. Yazoo looked up, and noticed a bit of pain on Kadaj's face, his blush so much redder now. He moved quickly up and placed his hand on Kadaj's cheek. "Love, are you OK?" Yazoo said. "I-I need... Yazoo.." Kadaj was begging _begging_ Yazoo now. "I see..." Yazoo kissed Kadaj once more. He descended and moved toward Kadaj's pants, undoing the zipper, pulling them off, once he disposed of the troublesome article of clothing, he stroked Kadaj through his boxers. Kadaj let out a strangled moan, Yazoo was making him burn, his body was on fire and all he could feel was Yazoo sensually touching him. "Ahhh! Yazoo! More!!" Kadaj moaned loudly. Yazoo smirked, quickly pulling Kadaj's boxers off. He wrapped his fingers sweetly around Kadaj's burning member and began slowly moving his hand up and down, causing his brother to moan continuously, when Yazoo stopped, Kadaj groaned in protest. "Quiet, my brother, You'll love what I'm going to do." Yazoo whispered. He undressed himself, and felt Kadaj stare hungrily at his body. He allowed Kadaj a moment to stare, loving the fire in his lover's eyes. He smiled "Like what you see?" He asked, making a seemingly disabled Kadaj moan. "Yazoo..." Kadaj moaned. "Answer my question, and I will do something that will make you _beg_ me for more." Yazoo whispered. Kadaj moaned at Yazoo's words. "Y-yes... Yazoo... I do." Kadaj groaned. Yazoo smirked, and placed three fingers on Kadaj's lips, and KAdaj automatically just understood what to do, and began to suck on them, coating them welly in saliva. When Yazoo carefully withdrew his fingers from Kadaj's mouth, he whispered to him "_This might hurt... please relax, OK Kadaj?"_ and his younger brother tried, he was far too exited, aroused, needy. He felt Yazoo's fingers intrude him, and gasped, it felt good, but it still hurt a bit. "A-ah!" he gasped as he felt Yazoo slide another finger into him. He felt the fingers moving inside of him, and he was getting sensations that were driving him wild, and he wanted more. Yazoo moved his fingers faster, adding a third and scissoring. He removed his fingers, gaining a disappointed groan from Kadaj.

He smirked "This might hurt a bit more..." and with that, he pushed himself slowly into Kadaj, earning a low cry. "I won't move until you're ready... OK Kadaj?" Yazoo whispered. Kadaj had tears leaking from his eyes. Yazoo was trying _so_ hard not to start slamming into Kadaj, fast and hard, he wanted to so badly too. "Ah... Yazoo... please... move..." Kadaj gasped raggedly. Yazoo pulled almost completely out and thrusted slowly back in, several times "Ya-Yazoo! faster!" Kadaj begged. Yazoo was all too happy to oblige, speeding up his movements, making Kadaj moan. He changed the angle, hitting something deep inside of Kadaj that made his scream Yazoo's name. Yazoo only managed another few thrusts, each hitting that spot inside of Kadaj that made him see stars and scream his name, before they came, Yazoo filling Kadaj, making his spent lover slump back and groan. Yazoo pulled out of Kadaj carefully, and moved so that he was laying by him. He carefully brushed the silvery hair of his brother that had fallen into his eyes away. "Your eyes are beautiful... Kadaj... " Yazoo said, carefully stroking his brother's face. "I love you... Yazoo.." was the quiet whisper of Kadaj. "As I you.." Yazoo carefully kissed Kadaj's forehead, laying next to him, and pulling him into his arms, falling asleep holding him.

* * *

A/N: This was the only lemon that I actually thought was sexy that I have EVER written!


	6. Chapter 6

Me dear Brother chapter 6

Yazoo/Kadaj

Warning: Yaoi.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: This is my submission for AkuRoku day!! XD I can't write AkuRoku!

* * *

Yazoo awoke with Kadaj the next morning, the younger _bound _to be sore when he stood. Yazoo smiled, waking the teen in his arms. "Kadaj, wake up." He whispered. The boy opened his eyes, those gorgeous eyes, Yazoo couldn't resist kissing his pale pink lips once more, maybe it would awaken the boy, help him get up. Kadaj blushed. "Ya-zoo." he stopped between the syllables, and looked at his older brother. "We _do_ have school today, you know." Yazoo said. "Oh... forgot.." school was Monday-Saturday with Sunday off. Kadaj sipped out of bed, gasping when he stood. "What is wrong, brother?" Yazoo said, a smirk to be heard in his voice. "I..." Kadaj moaned in pain. Yazoo wrapped his arms around the boy and cooed "It's OK Kadaaajjj..." saying his name slowly and sweetly. Then, with no warning to the lovers, Kadaj's phone burst into the default ring tone for anyone that didn't have a ringer "Ryusei Rocket' by An' Cafe`. "Kad--" Kadaj pressed one finger to Yazoo's lips, and answered his phone. "Hello?" He asked, as monotone as ever. "Hiii Kaaadaj!" Yuffie's feminine voice was heard. "How... YUFFIE!" Kadaj hissed. "I asked Riku for your number..." Yuffie said. "Riku? Who the he-- Oh!" Kadaj remembered him, they were... kind of friends. Riku asked for Kadaj's cell number and called ONCE. Kadaj sighed. "Why do you need to call me at 5 AM?" Kadaj hissed again. "You can't blame me, Aerith got all mad and hung up, Squall was busy--" "then go bother riku, or sora!" Kadaj suggested. "But--" "No, leave me alone, Yuffie." KAdaj said, hanging up.

The worst part was. just as Kadaj pulled his pants on, Yazoo already dressed, Sephiroth burst into the room. "WHAT THE HELL!!" Sephiroth screamed. Kadaj was horrified. Yazoo had his gunblade out, something he hadn't needed in a long time. He was protecting Kadaj, keeping him from harm. Sephiroth glared angrily at them. "Yazoo.. what.." "_Shhhh! _It's Ok, just calm down, otouto!" Yazoo said, feeling Kadaj grip the back of his shirt, in fear.

* * *

A/N: If I wanted it on AkuRoku day, I had to cut it off early.


	7. Chapter 7

Me dear brother chapter 7

disclaimer is in chapter 1,

Warning is violence, and yaoi.

* * *

Kadaj was scared. Yazoo in front of him, protecting him. "With your _little brother?!_" Sephiroth hissed. Yazoo growled furiously at Sephiroth. "What? You going to say that if it's _love_ than it's perfectly fine?" Their older brother hissed. Kadaj cried "Please, Sephy, stop it!" he sobbed. Sephiroth then noticed that he was scaring-- even hurting his brothers. Yazoo had turned sharply at the sound of Kadaj's pained sob. Sephiroth watched. Yazoo pulled Kadaj into his arms, hugging him tightly, hoping to make him feel better, be less intimidated of their older brother. "_Hush...._" Yazoo whispered as he gently stroked Kadaj's silky hair. Sephiroth didn't know, but there was something in his heart that fluttered when he saw how calm KAdaj looked, how happy. "It's OK... Kadaj..." Yazoo was whispering sweet words to Kadaj, hopefully running his fingers through his hair. Sephiroth wanted to leave, yet he wanted to watch them. With a hiccup, Kadaj hugged Yazoo back, allowing the older to carry him to the bed, lay him down, kiss him calmly, and place a hand on his cheek. "You... won't be in the condition to go to school... Ok? I'll tell the secretary. I love you Kadaj, I'll call you once school's over, OK?" Yazoo said. Kadaj nodded, gasping as the movement shot pain up his body. "Aagh!" Kadaj gasped. Yazoo felt all the guilt in the world. Then next time he intended to do that, he would buy lube. Yazoo went back to Kadaj, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then sighing in sadness, and leaving. "Sephiroth, stay with him... I don't want him to have to be alone.." Yazoo whispered as he passed his brother. "Of course." a simple reply was given. When Sephiroth approached Kadaj, then teen looked afraid. "I'm sorry, Kadaj..." Sephiroth said. "I... miss Yazoo.." Kadaj said, seeming to be venting to his older brother. "I understand..." Sephiroth said. "No you don't! Someone as cold as you will never feel how I do about Aniki!" Kadaj said. "Why... would you say that..." Sephiroth said. "Because of what you said!" Kadaj was crying. Sephiroth sighed, three hours of Kadaj's crying, and begging for Yazoo, and he gave up and e-mailed Yazoo.

**Yazoo,**

**Kadaj is wailing about you, is there a way to worm out of the rest of the day for him? He's crying, honestly, and it's starting to upset me.**

**Sephiroth.**

When Yazoo received this, he told the other literature teacher, as there were two, that he needed to merge classes, family issues were making him leave. He also replied Sephiroth.

**Sephy,**

**I understand, and am on my way.**

**Yazoo**

Yazoo practically raced home. Kadaj was still on the bed, his fists pressed to his eyes, and he was still weeping. Yazoo approached his practically unseeing brother quietly, pulling him into his arms once he got to the bed. "Ya--" Kadaj gasped. "Kadaj..." Yazoo purred. Kadaj stopped crying automatically, hugging Yazoo, but still trembling with pain. "Don't move... you'll hurt yourself..." Yazoo said, pulling the boy closer to him. Kadaj sighed, in a comforted way, looking into the eyes of his brother, his lover. Sephiroth was touched by this, he felt that flutter, he felt so glad that those two had each other, the had a genuine love, that went far beyond what a brother felt for his kin. Yazoo stroked Kadaj's hair, he loved him so dearly, and he hated hurting him by being away from him. "Kadaj...." Yazoo said. "Yes...?" Kadaj whispered. "I love you." Yazoo said. "Oh, Yazoo..." Kadaj said, burying his face in Yazoo's chest, breathing in his scent, which was a musky something that he could not identify. "Yazoo.... you smell good..." Kadaj whispered. "Thank you, Kadaj." Yazoo said, not knowing what else to reply with. Suddenly there was a vibration, Yazoo's phone. He moved, taking the electronic device from his pocket. "Augh.." Yazoo sighed, it was Cloud. "Hello?" Yazoo said, flipping the phone open. "Yazoo?" Cloud said. "Yeah." Yazoo said. "Why did you leave? The other teacher is overwhelmed by your class... Mister Valentine cannot handle much more." Yazoo sighed at cloud's remark about Vincent. "Immediate family responsibility, Cloud." Yazoo stated. "More like you--" Cloud was rudely cut off "Hey! You don't _know _anything! Before you say something stupid, you figure out if you even know what the **_hell _**you are saying!" Yazoo hissed. Sephiroth looked worried. "Who is it?" Sephiroth asked. _Cloud_ Yazoo mouthed. "Let me speak with him." Sephiroth said, taking the phone from his brother. "Cloud." he stated into the phone before leaving the room.

This left Yazoo and Kadaj in peace. Kadaj curled up, closer to Yazoo than before. Yazoo smiled, and reassured Kadaj again "My dear little brother... I love you.." Yazoo whispered, laying down next to the teen who curled into his embrace. "I love you too... Yazoo..." Kadaj whispered, quickly falling into a deep sleep he so desperately needed. He awoke late that night with several people on his room. Yuffie, Aerith, _Leon_, Cloud, Yazoo, and Loz. Kadaj wanted so badly to kiss the brother laying, asleep next to him, looking so peaceful. "Hey!" Yuffie smiled. "Why weren't you there today?" Squall said. "We were all worried." Aerith said. Kadaj wondered why they would worry for him. "I... hurt myself... couldn't quite walk right today.." Kadaj was giving them a half-truth. "Uhhn.." Yazoo awoke. "Ah, Yazoo, You're awake." Loz said, leading the quite disoriented man out of the room "Eh? Where am I Loz." He said, yawning. Kadaj sighed as they went downstairs. Yuffie wondered how he felt, how he really felt. Was his heart aching for Yazoo? Did he wish him back by his side. He had been peacefully sleeping in his brother's arms. Sephiroth had explained that since they were kids, Yazoo could always calm Kadaj down, and showed them a few pictures of a 16 year old Yazoo with a 6 year old Kadaj, simply having fun, Yazoo helping KAdaj on his bike (two wheeled already) smiling brightly seeing as Kadaj was doing it, aide-less. Another, was of a ten years old Kadaj, fencing with Yazoo now twenty, evenly matched. It was cute, there were lots of pictures, a few with Loz in them, and loads with Sephiroth. Then, there was what Kadaj had drawn in art the other day. Yuffie felt horrible, was Kadaj falling apart inside? Yes, in fact, he already missed Yazoo.

Yuffie sent him a questioning look, and he returned with a 'I am perfectly fine.' smile. "How did you hurt yourself?" Squall sounded troubled. Kadaj shrugged "I can't honestly remember..." he said. He did know he was lying, he had had the best sex of his life with his brother. He hadn't been properly prepared, or maybe the lubrication was too weak, but still, Yazoo had hurt him, in thus giving him the best sensations of his life. Kadaj yawned. Squall nodded. "Why?" Kadaj asked. :I was worried for you, Kadaj." Squall said. Kadaj was surprised, Squall didn't care for much. He could tell his eyes had dulled down, maybe from their new blue-ish color to grey, he was sad, and he wanted Yazoo to come to him, and kiss his incoming tears away like he had before. Well, not quite, but that's what he wanted. He sighed. Yazoo cam back into the room. Kadaj smiled. Yazoo replied with a slight smile back, and sat, quickly by Kadaj. Yazoo had a book, it must be enthralling if he were paying so much attention to it. Kadaj looked at the cover, Yazoo tilting it slightly up for Kadaj. It was a family photo album. Kadaj looked at it with Yazoo, loving the pictures and the memories they brought back. There was one of a 11 year old Yazoo holding his 1 year old brother. Did he know then that the baby he was holding then, would be the one he held, and whispered words of adoration and love to? Did he know that they would be more intimate that brothers should ever be? Did Yazoo know Kadaj would be so entrancing? Did he know that his body would get the curves and adorable swing in his hips when he walked that attracted Yazoo to him? Did he know his eyes would be so beautiful? There were many questions stirred up by the pictures. "Hey, Kadaj.." Yazoo said. "Yes, brother?" Kadaj said. "Remember that?" He said, pointing to a picture of them at the beach, Yazoo 14 and Kadaj 4, searching for shells together, despite the age gap, they were best of friends, kindest of brothers. Kadaj laughed quietly, "Yeah, I do, that was so much fun.." he said. Yazoo smiled "Heh, look at Loz..." he said. Kadaj snickered. Loz looked at them, and glowered "You two stop it." he said. Yazoo frowned like the very feminine seme he was "ohhh, come on, Loz, it's harmless, so why are you complaining?" Yazoo asked.

Loz sighed, and left. Kadaj almost kissed Yazoo, it was seen, the twitch of his wrist, and the slight turning of his neck. Kadaj was deprived, he wanted Yazoo to hold him. Once everyone left around ten, Kadaj hugged Yazoo. "Kiss me... Yazoo..." Kadaj whispered. His older brother did so, bringing his lips carefully to his. Yazoo and Kadaj's world's were spinning, the sweet taste of the other, something they had not tasted for a while, was the only thing they craved, but neither had the energy, so they simply slipped into bed, tired and worn from the day.

* * *

A/N: OMG while I was writing this, I was listening to Numa numa XD


	8. Chapter 8

My Dear Brother chapter 8

Yazoo/Kadaj

A/N: look in previous chapters for disclaimers and warnings, please.

* * *

Yazoo awoke with Kadaj in his arms, it was Sunday, so they had the entire day together. He smiled, wondering if they would have a bothered by Sephiroth weekend or a loving one-day getaway. "Yazoo...." Kadaj was obviously awake now. "Ah, good morning, my love." Yazoo smiled, kissing the younger of them. Kadaj smiled at him, blushing. "Haha... you're adorable when you blush..." Yazoo breathed the words to KAdaj, lovingly. "Ya-zoo...." Kadaj sighed, burying his face in the elder's chest. "Yes?" Yazoo said, his voice suddenly sending chills down Kadaj's spine. "I... I love you." Kadaj said, placing his lips carefully against Yazoo's. This was quickly ended, the innocent kiss was ended as Kadaj nervously pulled away. "I love you too, My dear brother..." Yazoo said. The two decided it was a good idea to get out of bed and dress themselves, Yazoo practically doing a striptease, but it was while _dressing _Kadaj blushed, unable to pry his eyes from the slowly moving, erotically shifting, form of his lover. Yazoo noticed this, and pulling his shirt completely on, he smirked "Like what you see?" he said, causing KAdaj to blush "I... Ya... zoo..." Kadaj stuttered. "Ah, love, you are too cute." Yazoo sighed. Kadaj blushed even brighter, and they headed to the lake just outside of town. They sat together, basking in the warm sun, laying together in a sweet bliss. Yazoo sighed, before he had been with Kadaj, he was a different person, now, he was loving, happy, and generally warm and welcoming to people. He sighed, his heart warming up, and his throat catching. "Yazoo?" Kadaj said. "Yes, brother?" Yazoo replied simply with. "I.. I love you... I... just feel like I need to tell you that." He said. "Oh, Kadaj, I love you too... " Yazoo said, ruffling the beautiful silver hair of his lover.

* * *

A/N: Excuse my ugly vertical rulers, I fucked up big time with them. I had this on hiatus for a while... I'm back... in blackk!! SORRY!!! XD i love you all.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

My Dear Brother chapter 9

Yazoo/Kadaj

A/N: look in previous chapters for disclaimers and warnings, please.

* * *

Yazoo smiled, he loved Kadaj, with all of his heart, he loved the fact that he was lucky enough to teach his brother, and that he was lucky enough to even have his brother. He no longer regretted that he was with his younger brother, of all people. He knew it was love now, he knew that he would never leave Kadaj, ever. "Hey, Yazoo." Kadaj said, unsure of whether or not to ask Yazoo about the weird feeling in his heart when they were together. "Yes, My dear younger brother..." Yazoo whispered his answer, pulling KAdaj into his arms. "Wh-why does my heart feel weird... like it's skipping a lot... When I'm with you..?" He said, confused. "That, my love, is simply that you love me, and I guess you, and your BODY like me around." Yazoo smiled, kissing Kadaj innocently on the lips. Kadaj blushed "Yazoo... another thing..." Kadaj added. "Yes?" Yazoo said. "Wh-when you so much as touch me, I start getting hot, and I don't know what to do... Wh-why... do I feel like that?" KAdaj squirmed slightly, trying to hide his arousal from Yazoo. Yazoo was shocked by the confession. He blushed "Really?" he smirked "Then..." His left hand moved from Kadaj's shoulder slowly down his body. _Why is it that me and Kadaj seem to have sex so much?! _Yazoo thought furiously at himself. "Yazoo!" KAdaj gave a strangled moan when Yazoo's hand reached the bulging member of his brother, trapped by leather, and being caressed by skin. "St-stop! We can't!" KAdaj gasped. Yazoo felt guilty "Oh, I'm sorry... please don't be angry with me..." he said, kissing Kadaj carefully on the forehead. "I-I..." Kadaj sighed. "You feel that way because you lust for me." Yazoo said. "I have some work to attend to, I'm sorry, love, but I have to go." Yazoo said. Kadaj tried to reach out to his brother, whom was falling apart from the rejection Kadaj had given. He couldn't help but cry as he walked away from his lover.

When Yazoo arrived home, he felt like he had over-reacted, he had simply tried to help Kadaj, noticing his... _problem_. He was now leaning against the door, crying, it was like KAdaj had ripped his heart out, telling him of an absolute lust, seducing him, and pushing him away, it was killing Yazoo. Loz entered, seeing Yazoo in the painful state he was in. "Yazoo...?" Loz asked. "What happened?" The older of the two said. Yazoo explained that in trying to relieve the tension between him and Kadaj, trying to pleasure his young love, he had been thrown aside like a toy no longer wanted. "I-I... it was so damn tense... it was an accident... he got mad... Loz, I don't know what to do!!" Yazoo sobbed, and ran to his old room, which should still have a bed in it, with a good set of sheets. He made a mad dash for that room. Once he got there, downstairs, however, Kadaj had come home. "L-loz!" Kadaj said, seeing at least one of his older brothers. "Yes, Kadaj?" Loz said. "Where... Where is he!" KAdaj sobbed, referring to Yazoo, his lover, his world, the man he had just killed emotionally. "In _his _room." Loz made sure KAdaj knew Yazoo had headed to a room not shared with his younger lover, his soul. Kadaj dashed to the room, hearing soft sobs from inside. "Yazoo!" He gasped. He felt horrible, he felt bad, and most of all, The door was locked. He knocked "Yazoo!" He called. "Ka-kada-kadaj?" Yazoo's voice spoke from inside of the room.

"Yes, brother, I am here." Kadaj said. Yazoo carefully opened the door, sniffling. "Why are you so upset?" KAdaj said, with true concern. Yazoo blushed explaining lightly that he felt a bit rejected, and very guilty. "Oh!!" Kadaj threw his arms around Yazoo's neck, trying his hardest to calm him. "I love you... so very much Yazoo... My dear older brother..." He said, trying to make Yazoo smile again. "I-I love you too... Kadaj." Yazoo whispered. Then, with no warning, Kadaj was pulled down into Yazoo's lap, and they were looking eye to eye. Brilliant mako green meeting the same. "Brother... have you ever thought, that even if you love me with all of your heart, that it's wrong to love me like that?" Yazoo whispered. "I've found myself wondering if it is wrong, even if you're my world." The sad voice of Yazoo said. "Yes, I have, but, I know that... that I love you, and society be damned, I'll be with you. you are mine and I am yours." Kadaj said. Yazoo smiled "I love you too, Kadaj, more than you will ever know." Yazoo smiled, rubbing Kadaj's back carefully. Kadaj smiled "Come on..." He helped Yazoo stand. "Let's go get lunch together." Kadaj smiled. Yazoo's red eyes calmed and returned to how they should be, as it should be. They walked in the graceful strides they always used to Yazoo's bike, Kadaj not wanting to steer his own. Kadaj suddenly mounted behind Yazoo wrapping his arms around his older brother's waist. "Kad-- Oh, god, you're just too cute..." Yazoo smiled. Kadaj blushed. "Yazoo." Kadaj said the name, the word rolling off of his tongue comfortably. Yazoo took Kadaj, happily to a really nice restaurant, and they had lunch together. Sadly, they were stalked by their older brother Sephiroth, so it was tense. Yazoo and KAdaj ended up going home, and sleeping in each other's arms. They woke up at 4, YAzoo cooked for them, and Kadaj was ready almost automatically, so they left, and got to school at 6:30. They prepared, and Kadaj headed to his first class, wanting to shoot them all in the face, and finally, he was shocked by this, but he made it to lunch. He ate quickly, ignoring Yuffie, Aerith, and Squall. "HEY!!" Yuffie shouted as Kadaj abandoned them and his tray, dashing for his locker. He got his things, including backpack. to go to YAzoo's class. He got in quickly and sat in his seat without Yazoo hearing him. He giggled as Yazoo sighed in frustration at the silence. "Ah! Kadaj!" Yazoo gasped, throwing his hand over his heart, feeling a rush as he nearly fell. "Did I surprise you, brother?" Kadaj giggled. "D-don't do that again, please." Yazoo said, shivering lightly. Kadaj laughed "Ok~!" He smiled at his lover.

Eventually everyone got there. "Ok, uh... we're starting a novel..." Yazoo said, trying to sound professional, but the shock was still n his voice. "It's titled _The Devil's Arithmetic_ " He said. He passed the book to the class, seductively placing Kadaj's copy carefully into the hands of his brother. The girls in the class giggled at this, resulting in a detention with the principal. "You lose it, and Sephiroth finds out." Kadaj squeaked at this, knowing Sephy would confiscate everything he owned other than Yazoo, but it was more like he belonged to Yazoo, the red mark still on his neck would prove it. Then, just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse, Squall accusing him of homosexuality, Rikku taunting him, Tidus stealing his things and beating the crap out of him, and worst of all... Roxas pointing out the mark. "Ah, so, innocent little Kadaj isn't so innocent. Who topped you, fag." Roxas smirked evilly. Yazoo rose from his seat. "I may be a teacher, but as his older brother, the next time you say something like that to my brother, I'll kick your ass!" Yazoo shouted. Roxas looked horrified. "I-I won't!!" Roxas shouted. Kadaj was sobbing into his arms. Yazoo sat down swiftly by Kadaj "Calm down, brother.... " He said, the students grouping around him. He noticed a large bruise on Kadaj's arm. "What happened?!" He hissed. "T-tidus." Kadaj sobbed. Yazoo stood. "DAMN!" He hissed. "I'll be back." He said. "If one of you so much as lays a finger on him, I'll rip your throats out." He growled angrily, leaving the room to find Tidus. He practically ran into the room the boy was in. "Oh, Mr. Yuuki!" Vincent said. "I need to see Tidus. _Immediately." _He practically spat the last word. "Why?" Vincent asked. "Well, I need to take action on something he;s done to my brother." He said, glancing over at a fearful Tidus." Vincent looked confused. "What... what did he do?" he said, confused. "I found a few injuries on my younger brother, and I was told, by him and a few witnesses that it was in fact tidus that caused it. There's two things I'm doing. One as a brother, and one as a teacher. Come with me." He hissed at Tidus, the boy following him in a heartbeat. "Wh-what are you going to do...?" Tidus said, horrified. "Well, first, I'm going to have you expelled, and then I'm going to kick your ass, I admit this, You hurt my brother, you get _my _wrath." He hissed, Tidus not going to argue, going to go with Yazoo and take what he deserved. Yazoo took Tidus to the office. "Cloud!" He shouted into the empty office. "Yazoo?" Cloud said. "You're bringing me a student?" Cloud asked. "I found bruises on Kadaj's arms brought upon by _him _Yazoo said, gripping Tidus' wrist and jerking harshly on the boy.

"you expect me to..?" Cloud fear Yazoo. "Expel the damn kid, I don;t want him around _MY _Kadaj!" HE hissed. "Your--??" Tidus gasped as Yazoo pushed him to the ground. "Ok, I'll do it, and I'll report it to his parents." Cloud said. "Tidus, you must immediately leave school property." Cloud said. Yazoo followed him, dragged Tidus behind the school, and beat the crap out of him. "I-I" Tidus gasped. "What?" Yazoo hissed. "When... When I hit KAdaj's arm... I heard a crack..." Tidus said. Yazoo automatically remembered his love. "I swear, If you broke his arm..." Yazoo hissed. "A-and his chest... there was three..." Tidus admitted. _This kid should be arrested!! _Yazoo thought angrily. "I am going to fucking court with this, kid." Yazoo hissed. "If ANYTHING on my brother is broken, you are a dead man!" He hissed, and dashed into the building rushing to his brother, who was still nursing his arm, he had ignored the burning pain since gym. "Kadaj." Yazoo said, placing a cool hand on Kadaj's arm. "AHHHHH!!!" Kadaj screamed in pain. "Oh, God...." Yazoo was horrified. "Kadaj!" Yazoo gasped, as his brother fell painfully into his arms "Yazoo... it... it hurts..." KAdaj sobbed. "I'm going to get you to the hospital. "YOu kids go to mr. Valentine's class, got it?!" Yazoo said, the students automatically leaving. Yazoo carried Kadaj to his bike. "Bad choice..." Yazoo whispered to himself. "I'm going to call Loz, do you think you'll be able to hold onto me long enough to get to the hospital?" Yazoo said. Yazoo grabbed his cell phone, and dialed Loz. When the elder answered... "Hello?" Loz asked. "Loz! Go to the hospital, NOW! meet me and Kadaj there." Yazoo said, fearfully. "What happened?" Loz was a bit shocked by the sudden order. "Some punk-ass kid broke Kadaj's arm, and I think he may have got some ribs too..." Yazoo said. Loz heard fear in Yazoo's voice. "I'll see you there." Yazoo hung up his phone, KAdaj getting off of his bike so that yazoo could mount it. KAdaj got on after, and carefully wrapped his arms tightly around Yazoo. They jetted towards the hospital, and were there quick. Yazoo already had Kadaj in a room being cared for, He was not allowed to see him yet. All he wanted to do was to run to Kadaj and hold him. "Oh... Kadaj..." Yazoo whispered to himself, so worried for his brother, his world seeming to fall apart again, just as when he was left without the touch of his otouto, without the words of adoration. He sat, depressed, worried, in need of his brother's comfort. That was when he saw an old friend. "Cecil?" He asked, seeing his old friend Cecil Harvey. "Yazoo!" Cecil turned happily, glad to see Yazoo again after all those years. "How have you been?" Yazoo smiled. "Great, Hey! Did you hear, me and Rosa got married!" Cecil smiled. "Ah, that's good, I'm glad for you two!" Yazoo smiled. "But... why are you here?" Yazoo said. "Rydia got hurt, she's a friend." Cecil said. "Oh." Yazoo said. Cecil laughed "Well, why are _you _here, Yazoo." Cecil questioned. "My brother broke his arm and a few ribs at school." Yazoo sighed, worry, like poison, lacing his voice.

"Ah, I understand my friend." Cecil said. "I hope he heals." Cecil smiled. Yazoo nodded as his old friend left. He sighed. Sephiroth and Loz arrived. "how could you be so irresponsible?!" Sephiroth hissed at Yazoo. "I wasn't with Kadaj when Tidus assaulted him..." YAzoo said, tears forming in his eyes. "I-I wish I could have helped him... Oh, God, I hope he's OK..." Yazoo sobbed. Sephiroth looked upset for yelling at Yazoo. A docter quickly walked up to them "Mr Yuuki?" She asked Yazoo. "Yes?" Yazoo said, hopeful. "You can see Kadaj Yuuki now." She said. "Which room?" Yazoo said. "Room 103, right down the hall." she replied, smiling to the distraught man. He practically ran to his brother's room. He walked quickly in. seeing his brother asleep peacefully, his arm in a cast, his chest wrapped in bandages. He sat down on the bed, lovingly by Kadaj. Yazoo carefully gripped the hand of his beloved, and smiled. Kadaj's eyes casually fluttered open. "Yazoo?" He whispered. "Yes, Kadaj, I am here." YAzoo whispered sweetly. Kadaj smiled weakly, loving that Yazoo was being like this. "Are you OK?" Yazoo said, carefully brushing Kadaj's hair out of his face. "Y-yeah." Kadaj's voice was quiet, the anesthetic must be wearing off. Yazoo smiled "That's great!" He was speaking quietly as well. "I'm glad you're OK." Yazoo smiled, grateful that his love was alive, that his injuries were now simple pains that would soon no longer ail his fragile brother. Yazoo stroked the boy's hair lovingly, and then Yuffie got there. Yazoo automatically stood, looking sadly down at Kadaj in the 'We still have to hide our relationship' way. Kadaj shook his head lightly "She knows." he said. Yazoo's eyes widened slightly, to Kadaj's surprise. "O-oh." Yazoo said, carefully sitting carefully back down by Kadaj. His hand carefully found the younger's again, gladly gripping to find his lover all too ready to sweetly squeeze back. Yuffie sighed "Kadaj. I was so worried when I found out you were hurt..." she said. Kadaj smiled lightly "That's sweet of you!" HE smiled

Yuffie smiled "You're like a big brother to me, only natural for me to worry. right?" she giggled. "Yeah, I guess so." Kadaj said. Yazoo suddenly felt ignored. Yuffie smiled "Your brothers seems to want your attention. Right?" Yuffie said. Yazoo sighed, squeezing Kadaj's hand lightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn;t mean to ignore .?docid=14995726.." Kadaj said, receiving a loving kiss to his forehead by his lover. "It's alright... I'm glad... that you could make friends... I never did." Yazoo sighed, remembering his high school years.

_Yazoo walked slowly through the hall, with his binders and his science book. He looked downcast, being 17, and in tenth grade, His younger brother Kadaj was 7, and in second grade. He sighed, wondering how his little brother was, He cared very deeply for him, liking to see the smile on his young face, to see him run at full speed and not catch up with Yazoo until he stopped. He stepped into his science class, quickly doing the assignment, and then spacing off into his memories, there were few people that would talk to him, but.. Vincent and Cecil were in different classes than him at the moment. He sighed, wishing his two best friends would be there, he needed company. "Yazoo." The teacher repeated. "Yes?" He said, his voice monotone. "Do you now the answer to the question?" she asked him. "Yes." He looked at the board, and read 'what is the strongest muscle in the body' He scoffed "It's the tongue." He said. The teacher looked amazed "Most people would say the heart, but... you are correct." she said. He sighed, and went back to his depressing thoughts. When the class ended, he was internally rejoicing, He had the next class with Cecil _and _Vincent. He practically ran to english. He smiled as he entered, trying to act happy, or close to happy. He saw Vincent and Cecil talking at their small cluster of desks. He walked back to them. "hi, guys." Yazoo said, sitting by Cecil. "What's up, Yazoo!" Cecil smiled. Vincent shrugged, usually, that was his version of a greeting. Cecil and YAzoo talked about the hellish school day, but Yazoo knew that neither of the two he was sitting near quite cared for his complaints. this was the very best a school day could be. Yazoo felt himself sigh, and his friends look at him, worried about their looked at Yazoo's sad expression, his dead looking eyes. They feared something was wrong with him. "Yazoo, are you OK?" Vincent asked.  
_

* * *

A/N: Excuse my ugly vertical rulers, I fucked up big time with them. I had this on hiatus for a while... I'm back... in blackk!! SORRY!!! XD i love you all. (yes, I used the chapter 8 template for this one) NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MEMORIES!!! YAZOO'S MEMORIES

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

My Dear Brother chapter 10

A/N: I have officially centered this~! have fun with your centered yaoi! oh, and disclimers and warnings are in chapter 1!

This is a bunch of Yazoo's childhood, teenage, school, and falling for Kadaj memories, Kadaj's school, childhood, and start of teenage years with sexuality confusion and strange feelings around Yazoo, with a glimpse into the future to a lime that will make me start next chapter with... you got it.. LEMONS FOR JOO~!! XD dedicated to... uh... unige terror or something, I'll just call her LEXI.

* * *

KEY: _example _Yazoo's memories

**example Kadaj's memories**

example Yazoo AND Kadaj's memories (they were at the same place)**  
**

_Yazoo sighed, hating school, Vincent, Cloud, every single one of his friends had abandoned him after they figured out his only two things he could ever have, or want to hide, 1.) he was gay 2.) he had recently started cutting himself. He glared out the window, not quite listening to the teacher. "Yazoo!" She called him out. "Yes?" He said, his voice monotone, although he was filled with an ungodly rage. "Office." she said, handing him the pass that the blond haired girl had handed him. "It's immediate." she said. Yazoo stood, took the office pass from the teacher, and left. The thing he saw when he got there was his older brother Sephiroth, his seven year old brother Kadaj, and Loz. He wondered why they would be here. He entered, acting oblivious to the presence of his brothers, acting shocked when he saw them. "Oh... Sephy... Kadaj...Loz..." he said. "We're going somewhere, and your grades be damned, you're coming with." Sephiroth stated. "Uhmm... Ok...." Yazoo shrugged. "Should I go get my things?" He said. "Yes." Sephiroth said, Yazoo noticing that Kadaj had his bright blue backpack on, they had probably gotten him before Yazoo, seeing as the younger's school was closer._

(yes, I changed the homeschool thing, Yazoo did that once he got out of high school, he's only got one year left at this point, so DO NOT POINT THIS OUT TO ME!!)

**Kadaj sat boredly in second grade classroom, being way above what they were telling him, and staring off into space, wondering what time it was, as the clock was turned off, the power went out yesterday, and The teacher neglected to reset the time. He wanted to go home, and quickly as he wished over the intercom he heard "Kadaj Yuuki to the office." and he stood swiftly and darted to the office, anywhere but the class. He was exhilarated to see Sephiroth and Loz, his older brothers. He smiled "Sephy~! Loz~!" His voice sounded happier than he actually was, but what second grader's voice didn't? "Hey, Kadaj!" Sephiroth smiled, happy to see his younger brother for once, He was never home to see him. "go and get your things, we're getting Yazoo, and then we're going somewhere special!" Sephiroth smiled at Kadaj in a kind way. KAdaj ran back to his class and ran across the front of the room to the cabinets they kept their backpacks in. "Kadaj?" The teacher gasped. "I get to go home~!" Kadaj giggled as he grabbed his things and ran back out. Once he had rushed back down to the office, he was only slightly tired, his small legs almost tired, but he ran a lot, so he was used to the non existent burn. He got into Sephiroth's car, different from Yazoo or Loz's bikes, it was nice. He smiled out his window, entranced at the metropolis of a city they were in, they got to the only plain building there, and He got out quickly with his brothers. "Is this where Yazoo-kun goes to school?" Kadaj had taken to calling Sephiroth Sephy, Loz was still Loz, and Yazoo became Yazoo-kun."Yes it is, Kadaj." Sephiroth said. They got inside, and the place was stark white with school pride posters, advertisements for prom, dances, all of everything. Kadaj was in awe, this place was ENORMOUS!! They entered the office, and Sephiroth spoke to the nice looking lady at the desk. "How can I assist you?" she said. "I'm looking for my younger brother." Sephiroth said. "Name, please." she said, pulling something up. "Yazoo Yuuki." he said. "In science, I'll send my assistant, Rikku, to go and get him." The girl walked into the room. The secretary gave her a neon pink slip of paper. "Room 103." The lady said. 'one-hundred and three... is that where Yazoo is at around now?' Kadaj, curious about everything around him, thought. It took a few minutes, but Yazoo came to the room, then left, after asking something, being far too quiet for young Kadaj to hear, and to the boy's delight, since he adored Yazoo, he looked up to his smart, strong brother, Yazoo returned with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.**

Kadaj giggled happily, "Hi Yazoo-kun~!" He smiled. Yazoo ruffled Kadaj's hair "Hey, little brother." He smiled. Kadaj laughed, cheery. Yazoo wondered why his life could be so depressing, as well as Sephiroth's and Loz's, but Kadaj could be so uncomprehendingly delighted, he loved this, he liked that Kadaj could make him happy when he was just about ready to give everything up. Sephiroth turned to leave, So Yazoo shepherded Kadaj to the car, a bit annoyed that Kadaj would randomly turn to look at something he was not remotely interested in anymore, used to about everything at the school. They got to the car, getting in unexitedly, not knowing where they were going made this boring. Kadaj and Yazoo sat by each other, Yazoo cared deeply for Kadaj, his little brother meant the world to him. When they got to where they were going, they were in awe, the place was huge, and they saw someone they, of course, did not know, waiting for them. When Sephy and Loz got out, the confused 17 and 7 year old others got out as well. The man, who's blond hair seemed to defy gravity, smiled. "You must be Yazoo and Kadaj." he said. The brothers looked at each other, then glared at the man. "Who. are. you." they demanded. "my name is Cloud, I'm a good friend of Loz and Sephiroth." He said to them, calming their quite uneasy nerves. "don't be so on edge, OK?" Loz said. "I-I'm just trying to keep Kadaj safe..." Yazoo said. "I've been told how protective you are of him, I think it's cute... how you're so kind to him." Cloud smiled. Yazoo cocked his head to the side slightly.

Exactly 3 years later, Kadaj was 10, Yazoo was 20, and KAdaj was homeschooled, he was in the fifth grade according to Yazoo. "Ok, so, if x times 100 = 2000, what is x?" Yazoo said, turning lightly to his brother. "uh... 20?" He said. "Perfect." Yazoo beamed. Kadaj smiled. The rest of that day was easy, fun, Kadaj loved Yazoo's lessons. But... after the lessons

_Yazoo sat alone in his room, wondering what had happened to his life, what had happened to him and the world he had watched crumble around him. He wondered if anything really had been rebuilt from the rubble, or had it been scraped aside, and had he simply laid on the ground there, waiting for rain. He sighed, wondering why he hated his life so much, and for 5 more years, he pondered this. He finally got it. He was in mad love, he was in love with his brother, it was summer vacation, so he spent little to no time with his brother. Kadaj, the name rolled so easily off of his tongue as he laid there, wondering if he would ever have the glorious boy. He sighed, watching him one day, his feline body, he feminine curves, his beautiful eyes, all so attractive, all so perfect, but the GIRL standing with him, who was she!? THis infuriated Yazoo, He wanted to behead the unfortunate woman, thank god it was a harmless joke. He sighed. Kadaj was still innocent, a virgin. He wanted to be the one who took that title away. One night, after quite a serious discussion with Loz over his feelings for Kadaj, mentioned boy walked into Yazoo's room. "Oh! Kadaj!" and the scene played out, Kadaj getting mind blowing pleasure, and Yazoo becoming so impossibly aroused by KAdaj's body that he came just LOOKING at him!_

_---Present---_

Kadaj smirked, laying on his and Yazoo's bed "I think.. I might ditch school tomorrow..." KAdaj said the words sensually. He placed a finger to his lips, pulling the digit into his mouth, and sucking lightly, hinting Yazoo what he wanted. "But.." Yazoo had nothing to keep the pain at bay, not even a pain killer for KAdaj in the morning, no lube, nothing. "Oh, KAdaj... Do you have any idea what you do to me..." Yazoo whispered hotly into Kadaj's ear. "What?" Kadaj smirked. "Talk dirty to me..." he whispered. This made YAzoo's body heat up, and he felt himself getting hard. "You make me so damn hot Kadaj!" He fiercely whispered, and kisses KAdaj with a fiery passion, it made Kadaj's back arch slightly, giving YAzoo better access to the boy. "You... are mine...." Yazoo whispered as he bit Kadaj's neck, renewing his mark on his lover.

* * *

A/N: yeah, I love this story so much. I love it to shreds. you guys get another 1000+ word count chapter, I love giving you guys the short things. Just a note, i do this all in document manager, no such thing as writing it in a file and then submitting it, I write it here, copy paste it into DA (unless it's too mature XD) and then submit it in both. You guys think this is good, just read '_This is all we have left_' a SoRiku fic I'm working on. Lol, the title will make you all go "WTH" and then you'll wait for like, ever to read it. XD anyways, I have bored you enough-- WAIT!! I will be posting a friends fanfiction on here, credit will go to her when I get it up, but just as a heads up, it's fucking awesome.


End file.
